


Sienna: Grimm Tiger

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Sienna's heat has been getting out of control as of late. Luckily for her, she receives a visitor with someone that could help her out.
Relationships: Sienna Khan/Salem
Kudos: 8
Collections: RWBY X Slime/Symbiote Smut





	Sienna: Grimm Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my thirteenth one-shot. I hope you all like it.

Sienna just exited her private room after masturbating for the fifth time in the same day. Her groan was in both frustration and contentment. She had been feeling more and more in heat recently and it was only increasing. "I can't make it calm down. It just seems to be getting worse."

"I can see your dilemma, Sienna Khan." A voice commented as a ghostly white woman wearing a regal black dress, black sclera, red irises, white hair tied into a bun, and black veins all over her body walked into view.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know who I am?" Sienna growled, immediately getting into a combative stance.

"Easy, Sienna Khan. I am not here to hurt you, and you are pretty well known." Salem deadpanned the latter part of her sentence. 

"That's true, but what are you doing here?" Sienna continued to growl.

"To give you something that could help with your little issue." Salem responded.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Sienna raised an eyebrow.

"Think of it like this: I haven't made a single move to attack you nor have I signaled anyone else to come in here." Salem listed off.

"That's true." Sienna put a hand to her chin. "Where did you put this thing you're giving me?"

"It's in your little private area waiting for you." Salem stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." With that, Salem left Sienna's chambers. Sienna quickly went to her private area to see what Salem had left her. What she saw was a little black box. She wondered what was inside, but she was starting to get tired. She brought the box to her bedroom and put it on her dresser before going to sleep. The minute she was sleeping, the box quietly shook open and a black and purple slime seeped out and onto the dresser.

Sensing Sienna sleeping, the slime jumped from the dresser to her bed. The slime started slowly covering her body while sensing her pussy was already wet. It protruded a tentacle and started rubbing Sienna's wet pussy which made the tiger faunus mewl softly in pleasure. The slime tentacle continued to pleasure Sienna as it was still covering her body. The Kinky Tiger was mewling with pleasure as the slime was doing it's work.  "Meow..." Sienna mewled with a smile. She felt like she was in a pool of pleasure. She then began moving like a cat with stretching, but this didn't deter the slime from covering her. Rather, it enjoyed her movements and used them to it's advantage.  She gave out another mewl before the slime covered her face and head.

Waking up hours later, Sienna groggily saw that she was back in her private area. "What? Did I sleepwalk here?" She asked herself out loud.

"No. My gift brought you here, Sienna Khan." Salem said, putting herself into view.

"What the fuck did you do to me, Salem?" Sienna growled, but it had a little tone of pleasure in it as the slime was slightly pleasuring her.

"Oh, nothing bad, I assure you. My gift for you has just taken it upon itself to give you what you needed most: Sexual pleasure and release." Salem answered.

"H-How did you know a-about that?" Sienna shuddered in slight pleasure.

"I have my ways, Sienna. Now, how about instead of resisting your faunus heat, why not revel in it, enjoy it, channel it?" Salem suggested with a sexually soothing tone.

Sienna was still trying to resist her heat, but the slime on her body was making it even more difficult. Soon, she found she couldn't hold back any longer as she hopped to her feet and with great speed, pinned Salem to the wall and slammed her tongue down Salem's throat, bypassing the whole prodding for access bit. Salem danced her tongue with Sienna's, but Sienna's was proving to be more masterful with it's movements than she expected. Sienna was moaning loudly while Salem's were a little quieter. Their arms were clawing at each other's bodies as Sienna's faunus heat and instincts were acting out right now, resulting in her being very aggressive. "Salem, I have to say you may look different, but you are a hot piece of ass." Sienna suddenly threw Salem to the ground, ripped off her dress, took off her own, and made out with her while softly yet sexually clawing at her body.

Salem followed Sienna's movements as best as she could and doing a pretty good job. She realized Sienna was holding back her urges for a long time and was just aching to get them out. The slime was feeling stimulated by Sienna's sexual desires instead of the other way around. Sienna had tentacles fondle Salem's boobs and other sensitive spots like her neck while she went to town on Salem's cunt, licking and sucking it. "O-Oh, fuck yeah! Oh, S-Sienna!" Salem moaned. "Your tongue is so fucking good! Oh, fuck!"  Sienna didn't respond and just continued with what she was doing, pleasuring Salem.

"I-I think it's time to turn the tables." Salem gained a smirk despite moaning loudly. She flipped Sienna over so that she was on top and began suckling on Sienna's neck which turned out to be one of Sienna's most pleasurable spots as she mewled louder than she had in a long time. Plus, her pussy squirted out a large amount of girlcum. However, Sienna wasn't done yet as she picked Salem up and spear her pussy with her tongue causing Salem to cum, sending her girlcum all over the floor.

"Fuck, Sienna!" Salem moaned. Their eyes had partially rolled into the back of their heads as they moved back to Sienna's bed and made out some more. Their lips practically crashing against each other, legs intertwined, arms wrapped around each other, and their desires finally starting to wind down. "Wow. You are a sexual beast."

"Should've known that before deciding to unleash the caged tiger." Sienna smirked, purring as a slime tentacle rubbed her cat ears.

"Yes, I should've thought that through a little more. I trust you like my gift." Salem retorted.

"This may just be the best gift I've gotten in a very long time." Sienna kept her smirk as she brought Salem in for another make-out session.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this remain a one-shot, or does this have potential? Please let me know.
> 
> If so, what should Sienna's slime abilities be?


End file.
